


The Cold

by anotherfngrl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: "You're very hot, detective," he tells her, raising an eyebrow. Maybe he's finally having an effect on her."It's a fever, Lucifer," she tells him, obviously unimpressed.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	The Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Lucifer meets Chloe at the precinct on Saturday so they can go to the suspect's house, because he's leaving on an international trip tomorrow and if they don't get him now, they never will.

She stumbles against him on the way out the door. She's incredibly warm.

"You're very hot, detective," he tells her, raising an eyebrow. Maybe he's finally having an effect on her.

"It's a fever, Lucifer," she tells him, obviously unimpressed.

"As in, 'You give me fever!'?" he asks, doing his best Michael Buble impression.

She doesn't even smile. "As in my body is heating up to kill the dangerous germs living inside of me," she tells him, obviously annoyed.

"Fire as cleansing, not just destruction," he muses. He'll have to consider that, later. When they say humans are made in Father's image, they don't mean physically. Their bodies are designed like the twisted corridors of his mind. But for the moment, there's something more important he should be thinking about...

"Wait, how dangerous?" he asks.

"It's not life threatening or anything. I'm just sick," she says, sneezing. Lucifer does not like sneezing. He's worried the droplets of human _yuck_ will get on him, and also it seems to make the detective look worse. She frowns as if she's in pain.

"That's it, I'm calling Detective Dan. He can interview the suspect for us. We are getting _you_ home," Lucifer decides.

"Dan can't interview the suspect, he's got Trixie. I don't want her catching this," Chloe protests, but her voice is weakening- she's exhausted and he doesn't want her anywhere near a potentially dangerous suspect. Especially when he's weakened by her presence and thus less able to protect her.

"Normally I would ask Maze, but she's away... Amenadiel can watch her!" he decides. It will be worth groveling to his brother to keep the detective safe.

"You hate your brother and Trixie doesn't know him," Chloe argues. "My next door neighbor watches her sometimes," she offers.

"Then I will speak to her," Lucifer says decisively.

What actually happens is that Chloe calls the neighbor while Lucifer calls Dan. He scolds the officer for allowing Chloe to come to work when she was so obviously sick- he must have known, given that she asked him to take Trixie. Dan, it quickly becomes apparent, did not actually know she was going in to work, and is happy to drop Trixie off with the sitter and pick up their suspect.

Plan in place, Lucifer takes a surprisingly non-resistant Detective home. Once she's there, she collapses on the couch. "What do you need?" Lucifer asks, looking her over critically. He's never had much use for humans when they are ill, and as a result has never tried to treat one. Chloe, presumably, has been sick before- surely she knows what to do.

"Fluids. Crackers and chicken soup. TV. I'm going to curl up and watch Gilmore Girls and rest. I'll be fine, Lucifer," Chloe tells him.

"I cannot just leave you to your illness, Detective. I have to know you are okay," Lucifer tells her.

"I could use some cold meds," she says, sounding stuffy and long suffering.

"I'll fetch them at once," Lucifer tells her, leaving for the store.

The store has a lot of cold medicine. Lucifer buys one of each, not sure what she needs. Then he thinks about the rest of her list and buys her eight flavors of Gatorade, two kinds of juice, and sparkling and flat water. He finds a staggering array of chicken soups and throws a half dozen different options into the cart, along with Saltine, Ritz, and Wheat Thin crackers. He even finds a few seasons of the Gilmore Girls she mentioned on DVD in the entertainment department.

Lucifer had never actually braved Walmart before and resolves as he leaves to never visit one again, but it's worth it to take care of the detective.

"Lucifer... What is all this?" Chloe asks when he returns laden with bags.

He sets his bounty down on the counter. "Cold medicine, fluids, crackers, soup, and Gilmore Girls." He hands her the bag with the DVDs as he says it. "Everything you need to get back to normal."

Her annoyed expression softens. "Thank you, Lucifer. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"No trouble at all, Detective. You are important to me," he tells her.

"Well, thank you," Chloe says with a smile. "Now, you should probably go home so you don't catch anything."

"I am an otherworldly being, human germs do not affect me," he assures her, but he lets her steer him to the door with the promise that she'll call if she requires _anything_ else.

As he buckles himself into his car, confident that Chloe is safe as can be, he sneezes.


End file.
